


The last sorrow|Josh Dunn x reader

by Thebiggestbuzzkill



Category: Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiggestbuzzkill/pseuds/Thebiggestbuzzkill





	1. Chapter one

It's 11am and just arrived in LA after a 11 hour flight.You are felling anxious and start to get out of control with your thoughts and actions as you get lost in what seems to hell.

Your P.O.V  
I'm so tired and I have no idea what I am doing. This is nothing like London . I feel like an alien that has just landed on earth. I could feel that everyone was just staring at me . Thoughts just started zooming around my head and I could feel that they weren't going to stop anytime so.  
I've been walking around LA for 20 minuets and I'm completely lost ,and no one would help me . I feel so alone and that no one cares about me . I know that no one cares about me ,that's  the whole reason why I've moved here to get rid of all that and to have a fresh. As my trail of keep going a around,they were immediately stopped by someone saying..

"Hey,are you alright?"

"Wait, what"

"You just bumped into me ,and you have been standing here for the past 30 seconds staring into space" the mysterious man said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yh I'm fine ,sorry about that it's just that I've only just arrived here and I have no idea where I'm going or what I'm doing," I said blushing in embarrassment

"Don't worry about it " he said blushing while helping me pick up the rest of my luggage.

"Thanks for helping me pick up my stuff "

"No problem"

"Btw my names Josh " he said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly 

"Mines Freya"

Josh's P.O.V  
I'm just stood here trying so hard not to look into her eyes,they were glistening in the winter sun.i must of zoned out for a while as I could hear the faint sound of her calling my name.

"Josh"

"Josh" repeating for the second time but in a more anxious manor.

"Oh sorry ,I must of zoned out"

As she was about to say something else ,my phone started to buzz.

"I'm so sorry I'm going to have to take this,I'll be back with you in a minute"I started to say faintly as I was walking away already.


	2. Chapter two

Your P.O.V  
As josh walked away to pick up the phone , I couldn't help but feel lonely again like I didn't belong here . Though when he was here I didn't feel like that,I felt whole again and didn't have a care in the world. Am I developing feelings for someone I just met?This cant be possible can it?

Josh's P.O.V   
As I walked away from Freya I could feel her happiness disappear into thin air. I started to have a trail of thoughts again ,but we quickly stopped when I realised by phone was still buzzing.

"Hey, Josh where are you"Tyler said with some concern.

"I'm near the coffee shop,I just bumped into this girl"

"Wait what!  You met a girl?"

"Kind of ,I might ask her to get some coffee with me " I said starting to blush. I could see Freya smiling at me from the corner of my eye ,which made me blush even more. 

"I have to tell Jenna"Tyler said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Just because she is your fiancé doesn't mean you have tell her everything I do "

"I kind of does" Tyler was now laughing and I don't think he planed to stop anytime soon.

"I haven't even asked her yet , there is still a chance she would say no"

" she won't say no don't worry, and if does then she's not the one " Tyler said with quite a serious tone.

"Thanks Ty , I'll call you later b.." before I could say anymore Tyler started to interrupt me .

"Wait , Josh remember we have an interview at 2,"

"Does that mean I have to be back by 1"

"Yep afraid so , at least you will have around an hour with her if says yes"

"That's true , alright I'll see you in an hour ,bye"

"Bye, Josh"

Your P.O.V  
As he came off the phone he started to walk over to me . I would of expected him to just walk away and forgot he ever met me and got on with his life,but he did he actually came back .

"Hey ,I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee with me" 

Shocked at his words ,I just froze there .

"Um..it's okay if you don't want to"

Snapping out of my frozen state I could I only think of the most reasonable response.

"I would love to it's just ,I only just arrived here and I'm jet lagged and fell really tired also,I have to find somewhere to stay even tho I have no idea where I'm going"

"Well I could help you find somewhere to stay"

"Really?,that would be great. I think I might take you up on that offer ,to get coffee"

"Alright it's only a couple minute walk"

 

Hey leave a comment if you are enjoying it so far and if you have plot ideas .  
Byeee


	3. Chapter three

Your P.O.V  
The walk to the coffee shop  was silent,but it was  a good silent. All I could do was go through all my thoughts. A couple of times I could see Josh look at me from the corner of my eye ,which made me blush but I don't think he saw ,which was good.

"Hey ,we're here"he said breaking the silence.

"Alright"I said with a smile as we walked in .

We searched the coffee shop for a couple of minutes for somewhere to sit . Before we were able to find somewhere. It was a table in the corner next to the window so the nice winters sun shined through. While Josh went to get my coffee I checked my phone to see if I had any messages or  miss calls , which I didn't . This didn't surprise me as that was kind of the reason I moved . Everyone hated me. Josh was probably just going to forget about me after this like everyone else in my life.  
Then I could feel a hand on my shoulder which made me flinch in pain, I tried to hold in the pain as much as I could ,but I think he saw.

"Are you alright,I didn't mean to hurt you I just wanted to give you your coffee"he said ,I could tell that he was slightly worried but the look in his eyes.

"Yh I'm fine ,you didn't hurt me ,don't worry" most of that was a lie ,I was just lying straight to his face. I wasn't okay and that did hurt ,but that wasn't his fault ,he doesn't know.

For the next hour or so we sat there talking ,there wasn't as single moments of silence till he asked me a question that I didn't really want to answer . It was a simple question but I was ashamed.

"So what type of job do you do "

I sat there in silence ,which to seemed to be forever before talking again.

"Well I'm kind of a actress ,but.."

He just looked into my eyes . I felt that I could trust him,so i decided to carry on.

"But I don't want to be ,I absolutely hate"

"Why do you hate it so much?"

"It's not what I want to do with my life I find it boring"I said looking down at my coffee ,I couldn't face to look at him !i don't know why.

"Why what do you want to do?"

"I want to be a musician, I want to show the world my passion for music"

"What do you play"he said sounding genuinely interested.

"I play drums ,piano , ukulele and I can kind of sing"you could see his face light up at the word drums,which made me smile even more.

"How long have you been playing ?"

"Around 10 years.."

Before I could say anymore his phone started to buzz again.

"I'm so sorry I need to take this again I will be back soon"Josh said faintly as he started to walk of already.

Make sure to keep reading, It will get a lot more interesting some.  
Byee


	4. Chapter four

Josh's P.O.V  
"Josh were the hell are you!"

"What do you mean where am I ,I'm still at the coffee shop with Freya"

"Josh it 1,you are meant  to be here by now"

"I was about to  help her to find a place to stay"

"Well you need to hurry up an be back here in the next 15 minuets" at that moment an idea came to his head that seemed logical to him ,but he was dreading what Tyler would say.

"Umm..Tyler ,could Freya come back and stay at ours?"

"Yes ,only if that would get you back here quicker"he said trying not to laugh,but ended up laughing anyway.

"Really ,thanks Tyler I'll be back soon,bye"

"Bye"

I quickly walked  back inside to ask Freya if she wanted to come back with me.

"Hey,Freya you know that your looking for somewhere to stay"

"Yh" she said with slight confusion on her face.

"Well , you could come stay at mine for a bit if you wanted to" at that moment I started to blush,so I just put my head down so she wasn't able to see , but I think she saw anyway.

"If that's  alright with you, then I would love too" a big smile started to appear on her face while she said that.

"Well we better get going then"

Your P.O.V  
We walked to the car which wasn't that far . We got into the car and we  stayed silent for a while till Josh spoke up and said something.

"Btw is it alright that my friend Tyler and his fiancé are there"

"Yh that fine"

After that 20 second conversation it went silent again for the rest of the car journey. So when we arrived at his place I started to get anxious. I didn't really want to go in cause I knew that some how I would mess it up. He could see that I was getting anxious as we walked up the drive way and started to reassure me.

"Hey ,don't worry your fine" he said with a nice calm voice.

I just looked up at him a gave home a smile that would say thanks.

As he was about to put his keys into the lock ,the door opened to be greeted by a man that was round the same height as Josh with short brown hair ,I assumed that he was Tyler . Next to him a was a woman with hair blonde hair.  
Then They gave us a smile and welcomed me in .

"Josh ,you are so late " Tyler said which broke the silence .

"Sorry I went for a coffee" he said staring at me while he said it .

"Well we  better get going now then"

"But what about Freya" he looked concerned while he said it 

"I'm fine I might just take a nap on the couch if that's alright with you,I just came from a 11 hour flight so I'm really tired"

Tyler just responded with

"Yh that's fine ,see you later" and started to walk about the door .

Josh and Jenna said bye to me and then walked out the door following Tyler. I place all my luggage down into the floor and proceeded to walk to the couch . As soon as I sat down I fell asleep.

 

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter,make sure to share so I can get more opinions on it as well so I know where to improve:)  
Byee


	5. Chapter five

Your P.O.V  
After what seemed to be hours I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing. I sat up and looked at the caller ID and just sighed. It was Abby ,my ex friend from England. About two months we got into a massive fight and we haven't talked since , she must of realised I left the country. I wonder what she wants. I sat there just listening to the sound of it ringing for a couple a seconds before I decided to pick it up.

"Hello"I said in a slightly worried manor .

"Freya is that you"she said in a really worried tone.

"Yeah,why what's up"I said started to get anxious.

"Tom is looking for you ,he was just in my house ,he has completely trashed it "

I didn't know what to do ,this couldn't be happening to me . I've just meet some of the nicest people and now that was probably going to be taken away from me . I sat there in silence until she started calling me name.

"Freya!"

"Freya!"

"Yh ,sorry just don't tell him I'm in LA"I said calming down a bit.

"Thanks, for telling me that Freya" Tom said in a mysterious way.

I'm could feel my whole body sink at the sound of his voice . I ended the call and just sat there crying my eyes out for at least 20 minuets ,before I final decided to get up . I walked around the house not trying to touch anything,since they have just left a stranger in there house. I didn't bother to go upstairs ,so I've explored most of the downstairs until I came across to the basement door which was wide open. I started  to walk down and from the corner of my eyes I could see a drum kit. Even though I was still balling my eyes out I sat down and started to play a song called migraine, and let my anger out on the drum kit.

Josh's P.O.V   
After the 30 minuets drive we finally got back. I was so happy to she her again . I ran out of the car to get into the house . When I got in I couldn't see her anywhere,did she go but why would see leave her luggage. Then I could hear the drums . I got Tyler and Jenna to follow behind me just in case it was a burglar . As we started to go down the basement stairs we could see Freya playing the drums perfectly ,but she was balling her eyes out . We stood there watching her for a couple of minutes before she noticed we were all standing there watching.

"Hey,are you alright "

"Um.. yeah I'm okay ,I'm sorry for playing the drums without your permission , I was just playing a song called migraine"she said while looking at her feet.

"That's fine don't worry,you play really well. Also I know that song " I said trying not to laugh.

"It's by the group Twenty Øne Piløts ,they are really good. What makes it better is that there only two of them " she started to raise her head up to see all of us slightly laughing.

"What, I'm so confused what's funny"

"Well umm.. we're Twenty Øne Piløts " Tyler said ,this point we couldn't stop laughing and Freya's face was full of shock and surprised.

"Wait what really "

"Yep" me and Tyler said at the same time 

Your P.O.V   
I'm frozen,right now . How can I not realise it was Tyler and Josh from Twenty Øne Piløts. I just have to try and act cool. Wow what's wrong with me .

"So umm... how much of that did you hear?"

"We heard nearly all of it ,you are really good at drumming " Josh said letting out a big smile .

"Thanks, but not as good as you " at this point I could feel that I was starting to blush.

"But why were you crying so much while playing"

"Um.. it's nothing don't worry about..."I started to have another break down , everything went blurred as the tears started streaming down my face. I suddenly felt someone wrap there arms round me and started to comfort me. It did hurt when they did it  but they didn't know that I was covered in bruises and cuts.Everything was just blurred I couldn't see or hear properly so I had no idea who was comforting me.

"Hey its all right don't worry,do you want to talk about it"as stuff became more clear I realised that it was josh that was comforting me. The strange thing was It didn't feel uncomfortable , it felt perfectly normal.

I started to wipe my tears away and finally spoke up.

"I..I.. know I only just met you guys but I feel like I can trust you with this.."they all looked at me and give a small smile ,so I carry on.

 

Hey , I hope you enjoyed this long chapter,make sure to read the next one if you want to find out what happens. Also comment and share so we can get more people reading it.  
Byee


	6. Chapter six

Your P.O.V  
"Just before you got home I got a phone call,I was from an ex-friend,that I haven't spoke to I'm months.."I started to cry again , but as soon as the first tear came out ,josh would squeeze me harder. This made me hurt so much ,but I couldn't really tell him. So I just screamed when he hugged me harder.

"Argh!"josh quickly pulled away with a shocked look on his face. Tyler and Jenna quickly rush over to me to see if everything was okay.

"Are you okay?,what's wrong?,are you hurt?"they all said at once .

"Um..yeah, don't worry about it," I said before cutting them all off and started to carry on.

"She called me to warn me that this guy called Tom was looking for me, and that he had completely trashed her house looking for me ,"

"After that I just froze,until she snapped me back to reality. But afterwards I said something that was a mistake" I was looking back at my feet at this point, as I was so disappointed in myself, I literally just brought danger to myself.

Josh just looked at me puzzled "what did you say?"

"I said don't tell him I'm in LA,"

"What so bad about that?" Tyler asked 

"It turned out he was with her,telling her what to say and he heard. So now he is going to be on his way here "

"Wait who is Tom ?" Josh asked while stroking my back before I quickly pulled away from the pain it gave .

*

"He was my ex- boyfriend, he abused me constantly, even for the smallest things .I was only able to get away from him yesterday as he was out, so I packed my things and flew straight here " I just started crying even more than before . They were probably disappointed in me. Josh wanted to comfort me I told him not to.

"Josh,please don't it hurts to much"

"What do you mean?" Everyone was even more concerned now than they were before.

I gradually lifted part of my tee shirt up to reveal a small section of my bruised and cut skin. You could see where every punch he made was and where each bottle had hit me .

They sat there in silence and in complete horror.

"You don't have be horrified by it it's nothing to the rest ,don't worry"

"Don't worry,it's nothing ,we need to get you the hospital to get those cuts and bruises seen to" josh said raising his voice to make a point.

"No seriously it's fine , it doesn't hurt as much as it normally does ,and I'm use to it "

"What do mean your use to it?" Jenna said while looking as if she would cry

"Well after two years of getting hit constantly, you don't really feel anything...."

At that moment everything went black and my head started spinning. I could hear me crashing down into the drum kit and after that it was all a blur.

 

Hey hoped you like this chapter make sure to read and share .  
Byee


	7. Chapter seven

Your P.O.V  
I wake up in a bright white room. I could hear some beeping sounds ,which seemed to be coming from a machine. Where am I? Am I dead?. I quickly sat up to see where I was, I was in so much pain that I just flopped back down.

"Where am I?"

"Don't worry your okay,your in hospital" someone said calmly.

"Why am I in hospital?, and who are you?"

"I'm Dr Harrison and you fainted due to having a small internal bleed,a couple of cracked rips and a lots of bruising"

"Wait did I have to have surgery?"I was getting really anxious now . I had no idea what happened all I remember was hearing me crash against the drums. I could of been out for hours,days .

"Yes,you had surgery so you can't do any physical activities such as drumming for a couple of months. You will also have to stay home and rest . So that means no partying" Dr Harrison said as if he was a parent.

"Really?, a couple of months how much surgery did I have?"

"Well you had internal bleeding in three different places, and the bruising didn't help when trying to do the surgery"

"Um..is there anyone here for me or am I alone."

"Yes ,there are three people in the waiting area but we have to do one last check in you , before they can come in.

Josh's P.O.V  
"It's been hours,when can we see her?"I said, walking over to the doctor.

"You can go see her now,but be careful she only got out of surgery an hour ago"the doctor said as he started to walk away to see another patient.

"Hey, Tyler wake up " 

"Ugh,I'm trying to sleep Josh"

"Tyler we can go and see Freya"I said in a excited voice 

"Fine,I'll wake up"Tyler said while slowly getting up.

As we all went in we could see Freya slowing trying to sit up , as soon as she saw us ,a massive smile grew on her face even though I she was in a lot of pain.

"Hey!"she said , surprised to see us 

We all said hello and sat on the chairs that were next to her bed.


	8. Chapter eight

Your P.O.V  
As they all came to sit next to me,I could feel I was starting to blush. I'm so glad there're here ,I didn't think they would help me ,let alone stay here for hours waiting.

"Thank you so much,you do know you didn't have to stay"I said looking down at my hands , as they were fidgeting around.

He gently placed his hand on mine "of course we would have stayed ,we can't just leave your here on your own. Plus your coming back to ours , so you would of needed a lift"

I just looked up and gave him the biggest smile. I went to give him a hug ,but I had to quickly pull away due to the pain and worry that my stitches would come apart.

"You alright" josh said concerned

"Yh I'm fine ,I just to went to give you hug to say ,thank you but it hurt to much" I said letting out a little giggle.

"So how long do you have to rest for" Tyler said out of nowhere.

"Umm..around 2 months. I'm not allowed to play drums for two months or drive"

"So basically we are your slaves for 2 months" Jenna said , starting to laugh before Josh and Tyler started to laugh to.

"It's fine I'll be out in a couple of days, I'll stay at a hotel "

"No your not , you are staying with us if you like it or not ,you need someone to look after you and make sure your okay"I just let out a little laugh at Tyler's words. I tried not to laugh to much as it hurt.

A doctor started to walk into the room and gave me a big smile

"Freya you are allowed to leave in a few hours, we just need to keep you in some more so we can see if your alright to go home. Also if you want to take a shower and freshen up you can but be very careful due to you stitches. If you have on then just tell us so we can get you a wheel chair as you probably won't be able to walk for the next few weeks"

"Thank you is it alright if i take one now" I said as I smiled back at them

"Oh wait , I don't have any to change into"

"Don't worry Jenna went back a couple of hours ago and brought some of your clothes" as Tyler said while picking up my bag and handing it to me .

"Thank you guys so much,I should be out in a minute"

The doctor came in with the wheel chair and a couple of nurses helped me sit up and get into the wheelchair. Which took so much energy out of me . How am I going to cope showering?. After five minutes of trying to get me into the wheelchair ,they wheeled me down the hallway to the showers.

"Thank you " I murmured to the nurse

"I'll be standing outside incase anything happens"

I wheeled my self into the showers and slowing tried to pull myself onto the shower chair . I gradually took my clothes off,turned the tap on and sat there ,under the piping hot water trying to wash away all my thoughts. After I attempt to wash my hair and freshen up . I got dressed and tried to get back into the wheelchair , while in the process of doing that I slipped and banged my head before falling. I yelped in pain . Before I new it the nurse had rushed in with a doctor and quickly got me up without hurting me and put me onto the wheelchair. They rushed me back to my room so they could quickly clean up the cut on my head. Jenna , Josh and Tyler all looked at me shocked.

"Don't worry I'm fine I just slipped" I said with tears coming to my face as the anxiety build up.

I started to breath really heavily, I could barely breath . Everything was turning black ,my head was spinning.


	9. Chapter nine

Josh's P.O.V  
"Why were they rushing Freya back into her room? What's going on ? Is she okay?" I turned to Tyler and Jenna and flooded them with questions.

"What's going on?"Tyler turned to ask the nurse.

"She slipped while trying to get back into her wheelchair, she banded her head and has a small cut"

"So,is she alright?" I asked the nurse,trying not to panic.

"Yes she should be fi...."

Before she was able to finish her sentence, Freya had started to spin around as if she was dizzy ,in her wheelchair before fainting.they all rushed over to her and placed her on the bed to check where  she had the surgery. As they lifted up her tee shirt we could see her whole stomach. We sat there in shock. The rest of her abdominal area was just like that small section she showed us earlier. One of her stitches had opened . We couldn't look there was blood everywhere. We all left the room and waited for some news.

"Josh don't worry she's going to be fine" 

I could tell Tyler was trying to reassure me but it wasn't working.I've only known her for less than a day ,but I already feel like I've known her for months. It's around 11pm and I was getting tired but I didn't want to sleep ,although I knew she would be okay. I ended up falling asleep anyway. I think we all did as but the time we woke up it was around 8 in the morning.

"Hello umm..are you the friends that are with Freya" a short ,blonde headed woman asked.

"Umm..yeah" I said half a sleep, with my vision still a bit blurry.

"Well she is going to be okay and she is being let out a 5pm tonight"

I say thank you and turn to wake up Tyler and Jenna.

"Morning you too, it's time to wake up"

"No" Tyler just blurted out 

"Wow, I don't know how Jenna copes with you in the morning" I started to laugh ,but was quickly stopped by Tyler hitting my shoulder and then resumed with his sleep. As Tyler was refusing to get up and Jenna was still asleep I went to go see Freya. 

I opened the door to her room quickly as I could ,just in case she was still asleep,which she was . I walked over to where she was sleeping so peacefully and gently kissed her on her forehead . I knew I only just met her, but I felt that she was the love of my life.

"Hey, I'm not sure if you awake, but there's something I want to get of my chest. I now I only just met you but you are the most amazing person I've ever met.It's a shame that we had to get closer in bad circumstances but over the next couple of months I promise to look after you"I blushed saying all this even though she was asleep, but I felt that she could hear me. After getting that of my chest I wrote her a note in case I wasn't here when she woke up.

Hey Freya, if I'm not here when you wake up it's probably cause I'm still trying to get Tyler up. Also I've gone out to grab some breakfast/ lunch for us all. I'm glad your okay .  
Josh :)


	10. Chapter ten

Your P.O.V   
I wake up the sun shinning in my face. It was a beautiful winters morning, all I want to do is go out a play in the snow , but I can't as by the time this is all healed so snow would be long gone. After gradually trying to sit up , I see and piece of paper on the bedside cabinet. I picked it up, it was from Josh.

Hey Freya, if I'm not here when you wake up it's probably cause I'm still trying to get Tyler up. Also I've gone out to grab some breakfast/ lunch for us all. I'm glad your okay .  
Josh :)

I could feel my cheeks get hotter as I started to blush. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by Tyler running in to the room with is arms flailing around.

"Tyler what the hell are you doing?"I said trying to not laugh,but ended up laughing anyway.

"It's 5 o'clock you can finally go home, we have filled out your papers so you don't have to worry about that." Tyler said it all so fast from excitement, I didn't really make out what he was saying and just looked blankly at him.

"Just get dress, we are going out for dinner"Tyler said in a more calm voice.

"Fine, just give me a minute and I'll be right out"I said still slightly giggling from the thought of Tyler flailing his arms around.

"Alright don't be long as we are starving" 

As Tyler walked out i slowly leaned over to grab my clothes of the chair. I put in my ripped black jeans,black hoodie and my black vans. I did this all while still in bed as I couldn't really stand up yet. After what seemed like forever I gradually pushed my self on to my wheelchair and wheeled out of the room.

"Hey have you got everything?" Josh said while looking up from his phone. I couldn't help but blush at his simple question. All I could think about was that note he wrote me.

"Yeah" I didn't look up and tried to hide my face but everyone already saw.

"Looks like some one has a crush on Josh" Tyler smirked as I stated to lift my head up.

"Hey, leave her alone"Jenna said while starting to push my wheelchair down the hall and to the front entrance.

As we got outside, I could feel the cold winter breeze hit my skin, it made me shiver, but josh quickly put his arms around me , to make me warmer.

"Thanks Josh"I could feel that I was blushing again,before he could say anything he started to blush more than what people would consider humanly possible.

"No problem,just can't let you sit there freezing cold can I"

"No you can't" I started to smile and so did he. Josh was about to say something before getting interrupted by Tyler.

"I'm going to bring the car round"

"Alright, don't be to long, it's freezing" josh said before wrapping around me even more , with out trying to hurt me.

"I won't"


	11. Chapter eleven

Tyler pulled the car around to the front entrance of the hospital a few minutes later. Tyler got out of the car to help Jenna with the wheelchair as ,josh helped me into the car.

"Hey,Josh"I said as I was sitting impatiently, to get to get to Taco Bell.

"Yes"as he started to raise he head up from looking at his phone.

"Where would I go while your on tour?"I said get slightly nervous as I didn't want to intrude there tour .But I would probably would be out by then,right?

"Well we would have to see about that but we are at Taco Bell so why don't we just talk about it later,"

I just nodded as I waited patiently for them to open the car door and help me into my wheelchair. After 5 minuets of faffing around, we eventually got me into the wheelchair. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Josh was about to say something,but let it go. Then Jenna ended up say what Josh probably wanted to say.

"Are you alright to be doing it your self or would you like me to push you?" 

"I'm not sure but if it's not to much then I would happily accept your offer" I said in a stereotypical British voice which just ended in all of us laughing. But I was quickly taken back my my injuries and my laughing rapidly turned to coughing.

"Are you alright?" They all said with a worried look on there faces.

"Y..h,Y..h I'm fine,don't worry let's just go and get some Taco Bell, as I'm starving due the hospital food being absolutely disgusting"

One by one they nodded and then proceeded to push me into Taco Bell. Jenna took me to an area near the back to sit while the boys went at got our food.

"So someone likes josh"

"I do not" I could feel my cheeks turn to a vibrant red at just the thought of Josh's name.

"Aww,look your blushing, that's so cute"

Before I could try and deny it the boys were placing the food on the table.

"Wait,what cute" Tyler said trying to hold back his laughter, which I had no idea why as nothing was funny.

"Oh just that Freya may have a small crush on the drummer sitting next to her"

My cheeks were starting  to get an even brighter shade of red which I don't know if that is even humanly possible. Not now what to do I just tapped Jenna's arm and eat my taco. I didn't listen to the rest of there conversation as I was lost in mu thoughts.

Do I like josh in that way? Could I even like josh in that way? Does he even like me?


	12. Chapter twelve

Your P.O.V  
After we finished eating our Taco Bell. We jumped back into the car and started too drive back to there house.

"I shouldn't of eaten all those tacos, they've made the pain worse," I groaned while holding my stomach, but light enough to not damage any of the stitches.

"Freya your going to be fine it's only tacos you've been through worse,"

"Fine your right I'll stop  groaning, on one condition and one condition only,"

"And what might that be,"josh said with a smug look on his face while Jenna and Tyler start to laugh at the front of the car,

"You have to carry me to bed and don't drop me" 

"Fine, I'll carry you" 

"Okay so then it's a deal, anyway where will I be sleeping,"

"You can sleep in my bed , I'll sleep on the couch,"

"Are you sure??" I said bring genuinely concerned. Yep don't what josh to be giving up his bed for me , he's already been kind enough to let me stay with him. 

"Freya are you alright u just zoned out," josh said shaking my shoulder slightly. 

"Yh I'm fine just thinking about things, don't worry"

The rest of the journey was quite, besides some small talk between Josh and Tyler. We pulled up to the house , which might I add was stunning. It was full of life even though it wasn't even that big.

"Your chariot awaits my lady," Tyler laughed while opening my car door and pointing towards josh.

"Well thank you Tyler and I guess you as well josh," tying not to laugh to much, josh gently picked me up and proceeded to take me to the house.

"Tyler,it would help if you actually opened the door so I could get in. I would do it myself but I have Freya in my arms," Josh said, not sounding very happy.

"Fine,wait a second,"

Tyler practically ran to the front door to stop Josh from moaning anymore, Tyler unlock the door and Josh carried me in. 

"Josh ,are you sure you want to stay on the couch?" 

"Yh it's fine don't worry, all you need to worry about is getting some rest,"

Josh carried me up the stairs and then gently placed me in his bed. 

"Thank you, josh for everything you've done the past couple of day,"

"It's nothing don't worry, just get some rest,"

I tucked my self under the cover and placed my head on the soft pillow drifting away into a peaceful night sleep. 

"Night Freya,"


	13. Chapter thirteen

"Stop,stop,I beg you"I cried as Tom continued to kick me hard in the stomach.

He ignored me a continued,to kick me in the stomach and the face and occasionally hitting me with the iron bar and with no intentions of stopping.  
"Please I beg you,please stop" I begged continually 

I couldn't recall how long the beating had gone on for, only the final kick and the sound of the iron bar falling to the floor. My face was  throbbing in pain,as the bruises started to form , the scarlet blood flowing into me eyes from the cut above my eyebrow .It was my body that was damaged almost beyond the point at which recovery was possible. When the paramedics cut away my clothes the blooming purple patches told of internal ruptures, likely organ damage.

"Huh I guess a neighbour actually cared for once and for help" I mumble quietly 

"Okay now, stay awake your going to be fine,but just stay awake " the paramedics  said with panic in there voices.

My heart stop 

"She gone in to cardiac arrest" the paramedics shouted 

I think I can see the light.

 

I jolted up sweating, and my heart pounding. The nightmare was always the same. Tom was beating me like I was an object,as if I didn't matter . Tom  would always come closer with the iron bar, making sweeping movements to a music only he could hear. He would be closer, then further away and then closer again. While still beating the shit out of me.

I sat on my bed for a while trying to get my breath back.

"Freya are you alright??" Josh said as he entered the room with the face of worry washed over is face. 

I didn't respond but simply just cried. I could handle this, I've left I'm in safe but he still haunts me .

Josh walks over and sits next to me on the bed. Gently put his arm around me so he wouldn't hit and of my bruises 

"Freya what's wrong, we could here you from down stairs. It sounded as if you were being attacked"

I..I..I'm sorry it's just that I had another nightmare, I didn't mean to worry you" I said will still trembling from the nightmare I experienced only minutes ago.

"Don't worry, let's just get you down stairs so you can have some coffee" I smiled at the thought of coffee and nodded my head in agreement.

"Your going to have to carry me though" I said with a slight smirk.

"Argh your honesty going to be the death of me"

"You know you love me really" I teased 

"Yh maybe I do" Josh said everyone quietly

"What was that?i didn't quite catch it"

"Oh nothing, right lets get you down stairs


End file.
